Morra, gato!
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Chamem o IBAMA, mataram um gato imaginário 10 vezes nesta coisa que chamamos de TRASH LASCADO. Três vampiros nooobs e três ripadoras na fúria da TPM. Let the game begin!


**Morra, gato! **

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, eu só estou traduzindo a história do inglês para o português. **(L.A: Que bom, lá vem merda...) (Vovó: Maravilha! Já é bem ruim ter o trash em uma língua só agora tem gente que fica traduzindo!)(Munda: Melhor: do inglês para o trasher. Májicu1!1 s2 s2)**

**Título: **O Gato Morreu (The Cat Died) **(Vovó: Depois dessa quem morreu foi a ripadora.) (Munda: Título instigante, muito sugestivo e misterioso. -n)**

**Autor: **Jammeke**(Vovó: Nuss, li 'jumente'.) (Munda: Os nicks estão cada dia mais estranhos. Prova disso? Mãe Munda. KASUAKUSKAUS)**

**Rating: **K+**(Munda: Cátion potássio? #Nerd)**... Amantes de animais talvez queiram considerar deixar neste ponto, embora...**(L.A: Hã? Finge que eu sou loira e me explica.) (Vovó: Tá bom, nem entendi. IhAgoRrRaAhH?/?) (Munda: Amantes dos animais = zoófilos? Opa, tô saindo! #foge, escondendo frangos pretos abusados debaixo da cama#)**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence, não me processe**(L.A: Sua sem graça, eu já estava fazendo isso...) (Vovó: Isso é Cyber Bullying contra a Meyer! Não podtch! Se bem que Twilight já é bem sem noção.) (Munda: O quê não lhe pertence? Por que eu te processaria? Por crimes contra a sanidade alheia? Só pode.)**. Eu nem mesmo sou dono do gato, porque ele não _existe._** (Vovó: Problemas com dorgas, OI? #GarethFeelings) (Munda: Então COMO ele morreu? Medo!)**

**Resumo: **O gato imaginário dos Cullen morreu**(Vovó: EU NÃO POSSO TER LIDO ISSO. Só pode ser brincadeira.) (Munda: CUMA?)**. Uh? Realmente? Como? Alice, Emmett e Jasper vão explicar tudo para você**(Vovó: -Q. Acho que não tem nada a ver com a minha dislexia...) (Munda: "... com humor de montão e brincadeiras pra lá de divertidas!")**. Humor/Oneshot/Nenhum gato foi prejudicado no processo de escrita disso.** (Vovó: Mas muitos cérebros com certeza serão.) (Munda: Senta lá.)**

**O Gato Morreu**(L.A: De novo?) (Vovó: Ah, mas que porra é essa? Quer matar alguém, mata o Jasper e o Emmet que são inúteis e escrotos pro plot.)(Munda: Melhor, mata a autora. Muito mais útil.)

1.**(L.A:2,3,24,69,101...) (Vovó: "...Tóis, Trêis, Catro, Xincu, Xeix, Xetch, Oitu, Nóvi, Déiz!" #mobralfeelings) (Munda: Geito pher~fay~tho d cmessar uam fiq, amek11! S2)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.".**(L.A: Fodas.) (Vovó: Aposto que foi assassinado pelas picas voadoras que perseguem o Edward! #Edward sai do armário) (Munda: E você será a próxima, autora!)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.".**(L.A: Então como ele morreu?) (Vovó: QUE ISSO, QUE TIPO DE DOENÇA MENTAL É ESSE?) (Munda: L.A. tirou as palavras da minha boca. Comofas?)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.".**(L.A: Argh, que fic confusa. O gato morreu ou não?) (Vovó: Troféu joínha pra você, djow. Conclusão brilhante!) (Munda: Mal começou a fic e já começam os conflitos de ideias. Ma vá.)**

**Alice: **"Oh, eu disse gato? O que eu queria dizer era _carro_**(Vovó: Confundir carro com gato é sacanagem. Isto é que eu chamo de humor forçado. Acho que vou fazer um manual sobre isso depois...) (Munda: Como um carro pode morrer? Ele tem vida? Ou foi no sentido de 'fodeu o motor'? Argh, fic estranha.)**_. _Alguma ideia de como nós vamos impedir Edward de correr para os Volturi para se matar?". **(L.A: Edward vai se matar por causa de um carro? Essa autora fumou alguma coisa que eu sei *aponta para a autora*.)(Vovó: Acho que se vocês pagarem um gigolô pra comer o Edward ele esquece de mostrar o bilusquinho...) (Munda: Humor: fail.)**

2.**(L.A:3,7,11,45,159 *surta*)(Vovó: Quer que eu conte outra vez? Espero que não.) (Munda: Geito pher~fay~tho d continuahr cm ah fiq, amek1! S2)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.". **(L.A: Você já disse isso, fikdik.) (Vovó: E meu lobo frontal está doendo tanto que parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento.) (Munda: Se ele não existe, como pode ter morrido, Pai Eterno? Você precisa de tratamento psicológico intensivo, Alice.)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo _temos _um gato...". **(L.A: Ah, nem me diga que vai ficar repetindo.) (Vovó: Tá bom, acho que vou fazer uma piada sem graça: "Quantos vampiros idiotas são necessário para matar um gato imaginário? 3, a Alice, o Jasper e o Emmet".) (Munda: Ah, nem, que falta de paciência... SE FICAR REPETINDO A FIC INTEIRA, EU JURO QUE APRO POR AQUI!)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente... Ele não pode ter morrido.". **(L.A: PUTA MERDA, vai repetir sim *pega o revólver*.)(Vovó: FICAR SE REPETINDO É CHATO PRA CARAMBA, ABRAÇO FORTE!) (Munda: PAU NO MEU CU, VAI COMER CHUMBINHO COM SORVETE DE MENTA, Ô INFELIZ!)**

**Alice: **"Olha, nós não _temos _caixões também – e nós continuamos vampiros.** (Munda: HÃ? E o que o cu tem a ver com as calças?)** Lógica não vai levá-lo a lugar algum, senhor.". **(L.A: Nem você, caríssima autora.) (Vovó: Mas que fucking porra é essa? Cadê o sentido? Cadê o Gato? Cadê a coerência? Cadê a noção de amor próprio? Cadê o Fulano? Parece que ele está sofrendo ameaças...) (Munda: Falta de lógica vai levá-la a ser ripada, autora. Ou ao País das Maravilhas, porque, né.)**

3.** (Vovó: Chega de contagem, CHEGA! Eu não consigo entender NADA, NAAAAAAAAAADA! #DonizildoFeelings)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.". **(L.A: Eu já sei, porra!) (Vovó: AAARGHHH! FIC ESCROTA SAÍDA DA BOLA ESQUERDA DE LÚCIFER! **_**EU TE ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS!)**_** (Munda: #foi buscar sedativos feitos de ovo de vaca e vidro de cristal para Vovó#)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.". **(L.A: Vai repetir tudo DE NOVO? TOMANUCU!) (Vovó: Que encheção de linguiça do caralho! Ah, já deu autora! Ô Jamemenk, tá bem chato isso de ficar repetindo toda hora a mesma merda, viu? INOVA, FIA.) (Munda: ALGUÉM já achou graça numa fic que repete A MESMA MALDITA MERDA o tempo todo? Ah, nem, isso é falta! ...de criatividade, seus safados! HEHEHEHE!)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.".** (Vovó: Perante a toda essa falta de coerência eu só posso fazer comentários sem sentido: O Wando andou de patinete com o urso amigo do carteiro que caiu no pirulito machucou a bengala sangrou chuchu louca pintou a perna de rosa e manchou o teto de jujuba... #baba#)(Munda: #dá pedrada em Vovó#)**

**Alice: **"Mas morreu. Bella queria saber se poderia ter outro vampiro para transformá-la. Vamos apenas dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato.". **(L.A: Recuso-me, recuso-me *pega a faca* AAAAAAAAARGH MEU CÉREBRO! FIC DO DEMO *roga praga*)(Vovó: CLICHÊ NÃO É LEGAL. Vá se foder, Jummenke.) (Munda: #desistiu de tentar entender e foi incendiar mendigos para se esquentar#)**

4.** (#Vovó começa a chorar#)(Munda: #faz uma roda de macumba e explode o PC#)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.". **(L.A: Alice, vai tomar no cu. Autora, vai tomar no cu em dobro.) (#Vovó inundou o cômodo com suas lágrimas#)(Munda: Faltam só mais três vidas, galera! Tenham fé!)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.".** (#Vovó está se afogando em suas lágrimas e John aparece com um copo amarelo do Bob Esponja para retirar a água#)(Munda: #tirou a tampa do ralo do terreiro#)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.".** (#Vovó se recusa a ser salva para não ter que ripar a fic#)(Munda: #é levada para dentro do ralo#)**

**Alice: **"Ele continua morto.". **(L.A: Se o gato não existe, como ele continua morto? *confusa*)(Vovó: Meu pau morreu depois desta fic. L.A., nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas PQP! É trash demais pra mim!) (Munda: #berra de dentro do ralo# TOMÁNOCU, GATO DE MEEEEEEEEERDA!)**

**Emmett: **"Se nós tivéssemos um gato, eu estaria _sabendo.". _**(L.A: Mentira que eu sei! Estaria distraído comendo a Rosalie pelos cantos(isso é claro se subir, já que eu sei também que Emmett Cullen é o maior consumidor de Viagra do país *leva surra de fãs*)****(Vovó: Vai , telefonista! Use todo o seu charme de Telemarketing! Gerúndio é uma coisa linda de Deus!) (Munda: Não sou a Gareth, mas essa ênfase tá me enchendo os picuá, maluco!)**

**Alice: **"Bem, você não estava, e esse é o ponto. Você pisou nele.". **(L.A. foi cheirar o Fulano para se distrair.) (#Vovó foi pro Munda's#)(Munda: #foi bater um papo com o MJ#)**

5.** (Munda: Duas vidas! Duas vidas!)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.". **(L.A: E agora está te esperando nos portões do inferno.) (Vovó: Eu quero que este gato volte das cinzas e coma o cu de todas as personagens.) (Munda: AH, SE FODER COM UM FERRO DE PASSAR ROUPA LIGADO! MANO, QUE FIC ESCROTA!)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.". **(L.A: Você também vai pro inferno, Emmett, guarde minhas palavras.) (Vovó: PAU NO SEU CU. #Vai irritar Jairinho#)(Munda: ENTÃO ARRUMEM UM, MATEM-NO E SEJAM FELIZES, SEUS LINDOS!)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.". **(L.A. se recusa a comentar.) (Vovó: Emmett só pode estar brincando comigo! Que merda sem fim! Já foram 3 páginas repetindo a mesma coisa!) (#Munda pega Fulano e enfia no toba da autora#)**

**Alice: **"Você meio que tem um ponto nisso. Veja, a palavra 'tecnicamente' **(Vovó: Lembrei de "Tekkenicamente", foi mal aí. #Piada Interna)**se refere ao conhecimento, máquinas ou métodos usados na ciência e na indústria**(L.A: Gênthi, qui minina sabidinha!) (Munda: Órguio da mãe. –NÃO)**. Claro que o gato não morreu tecnicamente.".** (Vovó: Acho que vou fugir, não estou com paciência pra isso. Fugi o máximo que pude, mas esta ripagem sobrou pra mim. FUCK.) (#Munda pegou sua bazuca e saiu matando pelo mundo#)**

6. **(L.A: Se existe um Deus, ele deve me torturar colocando esses trashes na minha vida.) (Vovó: L.A., Deus não ama os macumbeiros, isso é um fato.) (Munda: Quem liga? Enquanto houver dorgas, negões e pintos, tá SUSSA! #leva um raio na testa# É SÓ MAIS UM PRA COLEÇÃO, OUVIU, Ô TODO-PODEROSO? #Jairinho a exorciza#)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.". **(L.A: E você será a próxima!) (Vovó: ADJKNHF V 3Y6R78 8Y9H8EC23 N987RV9Q834 89W47RVN ER 7V89Q7HN 98R634 T384975V...) (Munda: Falta só uma vida! Acho que dá pra sobreviver...)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.".** (Vovó: MAS VOCÊS TÊM SEUS CUS! ENTÃO DIVIRTAM-SE FAZENDO MERDA COLETIVA! #Nervosa ao extremo#)(Munda: KAUSAKUSKAUSUAUSAU, a Vovó tá uma pilha de nervos, hoje! #oferece cachimbo de crack#)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.".** (Vovó: AAARRRGHH, Jummenke, quero que seu cu pegue fogo e os bombeiros estejam de folga! MERDA, EU NÃO DEVO FICAR XINGANDO OS AUTORES ASSIM [exceto a BrunyUrie], MAS ESSA FIC TÁ DE BRINKS COMIGO!) (Munda: #amordaça Vovó# VAIZIVUDÊ, Ô JASPER! Tá vendo, Vovó? É assim que se faz! Xingue as personagens, não os autores! KAUSKASUAKAUS!)**

**Alice:** "Vocês estão dizendo que o gato é imortal, apenas porque nós nunca o tivemos?". **(L.A: Vírgula, não chore, vem aqui *acolhe a vírgula*)(Vovó: Enfie esta vírgula indevida no cu, Alice. EU TE ODEIO, JUMMENKE.) (Munda: O GATO É IMAGINÁRIO E **_**IMORTAL**_**? QUASE UM FULANO!)**

7.** (Munda: AGORA! Vamos lá, tá acabando!)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.".** (Vovó: AGORA JÁ CHEGA! **_**BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIIIIL!**_** #Piada Interna) (Munda: ALELUUUUUUUUIA! ÚLTIMA VIDA, GENTE! VAMOS COMEMORAR! #abre champagne#)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.".** (Vovó: AAAAAAAAA[...] RRRRR[...] GGGG[...] HHHHH[...]! MAS QUE INFERNO, ESSA PORRA DE FIC NÃO VAI ACABAR MAIS?) (Munda: #sem paciência, foi jogar dardos... na autora#)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.".** (Vovó: ...CU! Não quero ler, não devo, não posso não vou, não consigo, não ganho...) (Munda: TÁ RECLAMANDO, VOVÓ? #ameaça com uma barra de ferro em brasa#)**

**Alice: **"Eu acho que estou tendo um déjà vu.". **(L.A: E eu acho que estou tendo um colapso nervoso.) (Vovó: ... Um minuto de silêncio em homenagem ao falecido cérebro da autora.) (Munda: Amô, pufavô, não disligui u telefôôôni... eu sô suaaa muié, i ocê é u meu hômi! (8) AHH, é DÉJÀ VU, não DJAVÚ, foi mal aí. –q)**

**Emmett: **"Bem, eu tenho certeza absoluta que nosso gato imaginário nunca morreu antes, maninha...". **(Vovó: Olha o pleonasmo! Eu tenho "certeza absoluta" que o Emmett tá querendo um sexo selvagem com o Jasper.) (Munda: Como um gato IMAGINÁRIO pode morrer?)**

8.** (Munda: HÃ? NÃO ACABOU, AINDA? SE FODER COM UM SPRAY DE CABELO, AUTORA! #apanha#)**

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.".**(L.A: MAS QUE MERDA, EU JÁ SEI DISSO, CARALHO!) (Vovó: #2 na L.A.) (Munda: #desistiu da vida e se enforcou com um sutiã#)**

**Emmett: **"Nós nem mesmo temos um gato.". **(L.A. roga macumba pra autora.) (Vovó: Mas tem uma vontade MUITO GRANDE de fazer merda. Isso não é engraçado, essa fic é digna de pena! Como diabos você a colocou no gênero humor, Jammenke?) (Munda: #ignora#)**

**Jasper: **"Então tecnicamente, ele não pode ter morrido.". **(L.A: Tecnicamente, nem se Jesus Cristo vir aqui em pessoa essa fic melhora.) (#Vovó foi buscar uma bebida e ligar para a Mary#)(Munda: Mas será que, se eu... Ô JOHN, CHAMA O SEU AMIGUINHO LÚCIFER AQUI, FASFAVÔ?)**

**Alice: **"Bem, ele morreu.". **(L.A: COMO ELE MORREU SE ELE NÃO EXISTE? PORRA, É PEDIR DEMAIS UM POUCO DE SENTIDO?*injeta droga na veia*)(Vovó: Creio que sim, L.A., já que, em momento nenhum, esta fic teve sentido.) (Munda: AAAAARGHHH, ONDE ESTÁ O SENTIDO, O NEXO, A COERÊNCIA? MA VÁ!)**

**Jasper: **"Eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos comprar um gato, matá-lo, e essa conversa vai acabar de uma vez por todas.".**(L.A: E a fic vai acabar também?*cheia de esperança*)(Vovó: Estou pagando 10 reais pra quem matar o gato e as personagens disto, tô falando sério.) (Munda: EU NEM TINHA LIDO ISSO! –mentiiiiira- SOU FODA! –n)**

**Emmett: **"Ah, você tem certeza de que nós não podemos aguentar isso?".** (#Vovó está achando que é um cachorro vira-latas e está perseguindo um gato#)(Munda: #pegou uma coleira anti-pulgas, uma arma de choque e foi atrás da Vovó#)**

9.

**Alice: **"O gato morreu.".**(L.A: Autora, se mata.) (#Vovó está com a boca espumando e não pode comentar#)(Munda: #aplica anti-rábica em Vovó#)**

**Emmett: **"Sim, nós sabemos.". **(L.A: Nós também.) (Vovó: Todos já sabem depois destes 9 tópicos inúteis!) (Munda: AAAAAAAAH, NEM! CANSEI DESSA ENROLAÇÃO DO DEMÔNIO! TOMATE CRU!)**

**Jasper: **"Nós o matamos.". **(L.A: Sim, mataram, agora vão se matar. *reza para que aconteça*)(Vovó: Mataram quem? O Edward? #esperançosa#)(Munda: Nem sei o que dizer. ASSASSINOS! SAFADOS! MALVADOS! ESTRANHOS! DOENTES MENTAIS! EUNUCOS! BARBIES! URSINHOS CARINHOSOS! –q)**

**Alice: **"O quê? Por que vocês fariam isso?". **(Vovó: Esta fic é tão **_**"Fui a feira ontem e toda noite como bacalhau"**_**! -Q) (Munda: Acho que 'por que vocês FIZERAM isso' seria o correto, né? Porque isso exprime uma coisa que JÁ ACONTECEU.)**

**Emmett: **"Bem, nós sentimos que tínhamos sido levados a fazer isso.".** (Vovó: Nem li ó.) (Munda: HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ? PUTA QUE PARIU, QUE CONFUSÃO!)**

**Jasper: **"Era como se estivéssemos ouvindo vozes em nossas cabeças...".**(L.A: Fui eu, agora ordeno que se matem para que essa tortura acabe.) (Vovó: O Grilo Falante ataca novamente! –Q) (Munda: Os tempos verbais estão me deixando tonta!)**

**Emmett: **"... que nos diziam para parar de adiar o inevitável.". **(L.A: Se matem logo!) (Vovó: Adiar o inevitável seria "tomar no cu até gostar"? Porque, eu acho que a L.A. e eu já fizemos este pedido dezenas de vezes.) (Munda: AHPUTAQUEPARIU, cansei. #foi dormir na rede da Dinga#) **

10.

**Alice:** "Vocês mataram o gato.". **(L.A: Glória, Senhor! Ela não disse que o gato tinha morrido!) (Vovó: Pois é, eles usaram seus bilusquinhos imaginário para matá-lo!) (Munda: UFA, ainda bem que não teve aquela repetição infernal! #foi fazer um sacrifício humano#)**

**Emmett: **"Culpados da acusação. É uma vergonha que tenhamos tido um gato, você não acha?". **(L.A: Vergonha mesmo é ter coragem de postar uma merda dessas.) (Vovó: #2 na L.A.) (Munda: NEM LI Ó!)**

**Jasper: **"Sim... se nós _não _tivéssemos tido um, nós não teríamos o matado.". **(Vovó: Tá bom, tiraram um gato do cu e deram um fim nele. NÃO ACREDITO QUE A FIC É SÓ ISSO.) (Munda: CARALHO, MAS QUE... AKSLHJAMA DAS98UD8237423 NSUDIA,JED asihjIKJHNASF FIJSDIKJASD ANSD97ASDHNASD MA!)**

**Emmett: **"Hmm...".** (Munda: Safado! Gemendo a essa hora!)**

**Jasper: **"Muito trágico.". **(L.A: Essa fic? Concordo plenamente.) (Vovó: ... Nem pretendo comentar.) (Munda: Trágica é essa fic.)**

Fim **(L.A: Viva, estou livre! *solta fogos*)(#Vovó ficou tão feliz que quebrou o monitor com um murro#)(Munda: #berra#)**

**L.A. Gaga foi para uma clínica de reabilitação se curar, mas acabou fugindo de lá alegando que teve pesadelos com a fic. Não se tem notícias dela desde então.**

**Vovó passou a odiar todos os gatos do mundo e passa os dias perseguindo Fulano, mencionando coisas como 'traidor imundo', 'felinos fedem' entre outros.**

**Mãe Munda ficou puta-revoltz com essa fic sem sentido algum. Foi vista tentando matar a Luísa Mel e botando fogo numa sacola cheia de gatos.**


End file.
